


Save the Last Dance for Me

by cathisawesomeful



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Songfic, The feels, kind of, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathisawesomeful/pseuds/cathisawesomeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scott turned the keys into their front door, opened it, and he and Mitch were immediately greeted with Wyatt pawing at their feet. Scott could feel Mitch against his left shoulder and he knew that Mitch was tired from their long evening out. He knew what he had to do-</p>
<p>Scoop Mitch into his arms and take him into his room, turn on a nice song, and let Mitch relax in his arms."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Last Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's Catherine, back again. I know I haven't updated my other fix for 3 weeks, sorry about that :l. Anyway, here is a fluffy little Scomiche one shot to make up for that.
> 
> I really love this song, and I recommend that if you listen to it, listen to the cover by a singing group known as "Under the Streetlamp." Part of their music is acapella, but most of it it just accompanied by background instruments. The song is a mix between "Save the Last Dance for Me" and "Cupid." You should listen to the rest of their music as well.
> 
> spotify:track:2iiiVmfkYQKDSeAXgBIZgp
> 
> (Let me know if url doesn't work for you)
> 
> Thanks & Enjoy!  
> Catherine

That was one of the richest meals they'd had in a while. Living in LA meant you usually had to depend on cheap fast food, and Starbucks. Not that Scott nor Mitch could complain about Starbucks, though. No. Not for a long shot.

Some of their team from RCA decided to take the Grammy-award winning acapella group out for a nice dinner to celebrate the success of their latest self-entitled album.

_We're bigger than we ever dreamed_ , Scott though to himself as he and Mitch walked out to Scott's car, hand-in-hand. After dessert, Scott had noticed Mitch's yawn and the way he was rubbing at his eyes. Despite his attempts to deny his current need for sleep, even Mitch had to agree that he was quite tired. A big meal with a large group of people late at night can take a lot out of you. Some of their friends had even noticed how Mitch was slowly winding down. Of course, Mitch still tried to deny it, because, well, it was kind of humiliating it for all his friends and his boyfriend to tease him- especially _right in front of their producers_.

And so, they bid goodnight to Kirstie, Avi, Kevin, Esther, and everybody else, as they slide out of the booth that they were once sitting next to each other in. They don't even bother to take any leftovers, too worn out to carry anything besides their bodies to Scott's car.

Scott opens the door for Mitch, even though Mitch is too tired to even direct a face of appreciation to his boyfriend because of the kind gesture. Scott was going to open Mitch's passenger door for him, but he saw that he got it himself, chuckling as he sees how Mitch tries to fling it open with a heavy arm, only managing to open it a fraction, pulling it the rest of the way open. Scott opens his own door and once the key is in the ignition, drives back to their place. The car ride is silent, Mitch fighting his own natural will to succumb to the sleep, while Scott occasionally glances in Mitch's direction, smiling softly at the smaller boy's adorableness.

 

 

 

They arrive home not too long after they left the restaurant. Scott turns off the car, parking it in the driveway, looking over and seeing Mitch jerk forward from the car's stop, used to the constant motion of the car.

_Adorable_ , he thinks.

Mitch reluctantly pulls himself out of his seat and out his door, walking up to the front door, and Scott follows, doing the same. He locks the car, not missing the small jolt Mitch gave upon hearing the horn of the car's assurance that it is now locked. Mitch is currently wobbling on unsteady feet, a telltale sign that he is either **1.** Sleeping at this present moment, even while standing up, or **2.** Desperately trying to stay awake but not being able to fight the sleep for much longer. Scott suspects it is the latter.

Scott turned the keys into their front door, opened it, and he and Mitch were immediately greeted with Wyatt pawing at their feet. Scott could feel Mitch against his left shoulder and he knew that Mitch was tired from their long evening out. He knew what he had to do-

Scoop Mitch into his arms and take him into his room, turn on a nice song, and let Mitch relax in his arms.

And so he does just that.

He can hear Mitch's sleepy mumbles while he carries him to his bedroom. He knows Mitch is just about to give in to sleep, so, stealthily, with one hand, he grabs his phone from his pocket and puts on the one song that he knows will be perfect in this mood.

He sets the phone down on the table closest to him and turns it off, while the instrumental part begins and then the singing fills the room, making it the loudest over the soft sounds of the crickets outside and the wind rustling through the trees. He sets Mitch down on his feet, holding him close to his chest, holding him around the waist, supporting him, keeping him close. He kisses the top of Mitch's head, sweetly.

 

_You can dance, every dance with the guy_

_Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight_

 

Scott didn't even know it was physically possible, what with their already close proximity, but he manages to pull Mitch tighter to him, closer to his chest, and Mitch's face is basically smothered by Scott's shirt, but Scott can tell that Mitch's breathing is slowed, even though he's not quite asleep yet, but it seems that he is drifting on the edges of sleep.

 

_You can smile- every smile for the man_

_Who held your hand 'neath the pale moonlight_

 

As those words are sung, Scott notices the way the moonlight shines through the blinds of Scott's windows, light caressing Mitch's sharp, pale face, and sleek, black hair, accentuating beauty that only Mitch could ever possess. Scott takes the moment to gaze down at his boyfriend and just- admire. He also takes the moment to let a glimpse of Mitch's grinning face come into mind, the same grin that he had worn that night, the smile coming with the laugh that he always saved for when he was with friends, family, and _Scott_. The smile that he would wear when he was surrounded by the ones he loved most. That was the best smile Scott had ever seen on any person in his life. He truly was blessed, for that reason.

 

_But don't forget who's takin' you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darlin', save the last dance for me_

 

Scott always was the lucky guy that got to take Mitch home at the end of the day, in the middle of the night, after long writing and recording sessions at the studio, he got to drive Mitch home, scoop Mitch into his arms, and stay with him all night long. He got to kiss the pale skin on the body of the man he loved, often being able to kiss Mitch in areas no one else would get to, whispering words of love boyfriend's skin, into his ear, on his lips, he was that man. And boy, was he lucky. He got to keep the man of his dreams in his bed at night, curled together, his arm around the tinier one's waist, pressed against him in the best of ways. Mitch was the one that he got to keep in his arms, on nights like these, brunette's face resting against his chest, smaller feet on top of large feet (because, really, the height difference was **not fair** on Mitch's part), the younger one dozing off into dreamland while Scott realizes that his dreams have all come true, because they are right in front of him, right around him, with him everyday.

Mitch was already asleep, heavy weight on top of Scott's feet, face pressed against Scott's chest, but Scott doesn't think Mitch could look anymore beautiful if he tried.

Wait, take that back. Mitch's beauty is infinite. Never-ending. Always at it's maximum but it's maximum is not even there.

He suspects there could even be a little drooling, but hey, a little drool (especially from a cute guy) could never hurt anyone.

 

_Oh I know that the music's fine_

_Like sparking wine, go and have your fun_

 

Scott's mind flashed back to an hour ago, at the restaurant, and the beautiful classical music that surrounded them, enforcing an aura of sophistication, which wasn't something their group of friends were used to. They were used to end-of-tour prank wars and super frowns, joking around with each other, and not being afraid to laugh with one another over the smallest or largest scenarios.

They had laughed and laughed for 2 hours over one of the finest Red Wines Scott had every had. They listened to their producers and fellow songwriters tell them how the great the album is, what a success it had become, and just general compliments that they'd never expect they would ever hear in person, from professional music producers and songwriters. They would toast to an amazing future and lots more success, and by the end of the night, found themselves full to the point where they wouldn't even take another sip of the wine.

 

_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart_

_Don't give your heart to anyone_

 

They had talked about it before. They had talked **_loudly_** about it before. Moments when they thought that a breakup was the best idea for them. When they thought that the other was cheating. Being unfaithful. Infidelity. It had been brought up before. Again, **_loudly_**.

 

" _Why can't you just come to terms with the fact that I am not cheating on you, Mitch! What about me makes it so you don't believe me_?"

" _Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you have a Grindr account! Maybe that has something to do with it! If you really loved me, you wouldn't have a hookup app on your phone, Scott! Why_?"

" _Why were you looking in my phone anyway, Mitch? My own boyfriend doesn't even trust me_!" he would end that with a scoff, rolling his eyes.

" _It's kind of hard to trust you when you literally have a gay hookup app on your phone, complete with an account and everything! I know you're seeing someone behind me back!_ "

 

It would typically end with one of them storming out of the front door, Wyatt walking up to door and pawing at it, scratching, waiting to see when one of the duo comes back. Generally, that wouldn't be until a few hours later.

 

But now- now is good. Now, neither of them have any care at all for the world around them. It's the two of them against the world.

 

_And don't forget who's takin' you home,_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darlin', save the last dance for me_

 

Now, it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to PTX songs while writing this and that is what sparked this fanfic, I suppose. Feel free to comment on what your fav song from their latest album is! I want to know. I love them all, but especially "Misbehavin'," "Ref," "Sing," "Cracked," "Water," and of course, "Can't Sleep Love."
> 
> Also, does anybody else like Panic! at the Disco? Fall Out Boy? The last two Panic! music videos are like- omg. Demon!BrendonUrie and Demon!PatrickStump would be the best duo like-
> 
> yes.
> 
> Also, if anyone watches Law and Order: SVU. That is my fav show. Just saying.
> 
> Also- also (sorry, just like to keep mentioning things)- has anybody seen Spring Awakening? Even just the grainy versions on Youtube? I love that musical, the one with Lea Michele and Jonathan Groff. I just wanted to know if anybody has seen the 2015 Deaf West Revival of it? I have been getting into that more recently and I think it is really amazing that they have a Broadway show that is performed in ASL besides English, and the fact that, like, half the cast is non-hearing and half is hearing and I think it is great that we are having better representation in Broadway production, like with Hamilton, which features an almost entirely POC cast (and also Jonathan Groff, but he is white, lol). Just though this was something interesting. If you don't know what I'm talking about, look up Deaf Awakening on Youtube and watch some of the clips and rehearsals with the cast. There are also several behind the scenes videos out there.
> 
> That is all, thank you!


End file.
